Eye Opener
by QUEEN EMPATH
Summary: A/W When Marauder'a pranks went too far, Remus decided enough is enough


**Eye opener**

Disclaimer - Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowlings

A/N- A/U when Marauder's pranks went too far, Remus decides enough is enough. Written for QL round 5, characters are bit OOC.

Prompt - BEATER 2: Use the title of a story written by your Beater 1 for inspiration

Additional prompt - (object) broomstick, (idiom) every cloud has a silver lining

Word count -1674

* * *

Remus had his heart in his mouth. To see Severus Snape lying unconscious on one of the hospital beds, teachers surrounding him, was unreal. Remus flinched as he noticed the black and blue marks all over Snape's body. It reminded him too much of his own body after the transformations, back when he had been young.

"We should inform his family," Pomfrey suggested.

Dumbledore just shook his head.

"After his mother's death, Mr Snape hasn't been home," He said.

The others just nodded. All of the professors knew of Tobias Snape's character. After a while, McGonagall turned to Remus.

"Now, Mr Lupin, what happened? And I want only the truth," she said, her usual stern voice tinted with sympathy.

Remus sighed. He had already told the story once to Madame Pomfrey, once to Dumbledore.

"Just as I came out of the prefect's bathroom, I saw him lying unconscious at the end of hallway. I tried to wake him up but nothing happened so I - I called two house-elves and -" Before he could say more, McGonagall cut him off.

"That's enough Mr Lupin. Did you see anyone else?"

Remus just shook his head, wishing he could help more.

"You may go, Mr Lupin," Dumbledore said, but Remus didn't move an inch. He kept staring at Severus, transfixed.

"Go Mr. Lupin!" McGonagall urged, bringing him out of his thoughts. Silently he left for his dorms.

* * *

When Remus reached his room, he saw his friends laughing and joking, but he wasn't in the mood. Instead, he quietly sat on his bed and ignored them.

"Did you see his face? It was fantastic!" James exclaimed proudly. Peter chuckled from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, that bastard is nothing without his wand. I'm glad you hid it, Prongs and when you charmed that broomstick and made it beat him, it was classy," Sirius praised. Remus's eyes widened, but he didn't join in.

"Yes, James, what you did was great, poor Snape," Peter laughed.

Remus's blood began to boil. Not believing what he heard, he abruptly got up and faced his _friends_.

"You bastard, it was you who beat him to death! Because of you, he is in the Hospital Wing unconscious. I-I won't let you get away with it this time!"

With that, Remus lunged at James and knocked him down. Seeing red, he punched and kicked, while James tried his best to avoid the werewolf's blows. Too soon, Sirius managed to grab Remus under the armpits, pulling him away as James glared at him through his good eye.

"What the hell Moony? What's your problem?" James asked, annoyed as he got to his feet.

Without replying, Remus lunged for James again but Sirius held him too tightly.

"You swine, you attacked him for no reason, no reason!" he shouted, feeling all of his pent up frustration over the past five years flood through him. The other Marauders watched, confused at the behaviour of the normally mild-mannered Prefect..

"Why are you so worried about Snivellus? Do you have feelings for him or something? We all know where your preference lies," Sirius taunted, turning his nose up at Remus. It was everything Remus had feared would happen if he defended Snape and more, but it still shocked him.

Before Sirius could continue, Remus slapped him, hard. Then the reality of what had happened hit him, and he left, taking deep breaths and trying not to cry.

* * *

That night, he visited the Hospital Wing. He sat by Severus' bed and sighed. He didn't even know him, but suddenly he felt close to him. Knowing the other boy probably couldn't hear him, he started to speak, feeling the weight on his chest lessen for the first time in forever.

"I'm sorry. I know it's not enough, but I'm still sorry. I should've listened to you and stopped them from bullying others - especially you. I'm sorry for the Whomping Willow scene, even though I know you said you won't forgive me, no matter how many times I apologize. But today, I beg your forgiveness, Severus. Please forgive me."

Remus abruptly stopped his rant when he heard someone coming. Quickly he hid behind the curtain, badly wishing that he had Prongs - James' Invisibility Cloak. Peeking around the material, he sighed in relief when he saw it was just Madam Pomfrey. She did a quick checkup, passing her wand over Severus several times before she left.

Immediately, Remus was by Severus' side again. He gulped, knowing he didn't have much time, and spoke his goodbyes, "Sleep well mate, I'll visit you in morning". With that Remus left.

As soon as Remus was out of sight, Severus opened his eyes. He attempted to sit, but failed, his stomach rising up in agony. So he settled for staring at the ceiling, thinking about what Lupin just said.

Was there any truth in his words?

* * *

Next morning, after a tense breakfast, Remus headed to the Hospital Wing, Hearing voices, he slowed and eventually stopped in his tracks when he saw some Slytherin students gathered around Severus' bed. They hadn't noticed him yet, so he stayed there to hear what they were saying.

"So, it seems you're not going to Lucius's mansion this weekend for the meeting,". Evan Rosier said.

Severus groaned and attempted to sit again, to no avail.

"Am I in the condition to go anywhere Rosier?" he asked sarcastically. Though his voice was hoarse, the annoyance in his voice was evident. The others just shook their heads, several grinning at Severus's typical attitude coming out despite his injuries.

"You know that _he_ is going to be angry, right? Both Lucius and his father are going to be punished, since it was Mr Malfoy who suggested your name," Barty informed him snootily as Regulus elbowed Barty.

Remus hid as he saw the Slytherin boys were leaving. The conversation had left him confused.

'What were they talking about?' he wondered. Shaking his head, he headed to Severus, who narrowed his eyes as soon as he saw who was approaching his bed.

"What do _you_ want Lupin?, came here to rub salt on my wounds" Severus sneared. Remus looked other boy with guilt. He knew he shouldn't feel guilty for something he hadn't done but he can't help it, after what his _friends_ did to the other boy. He see himself responsible. He didn't realize that he was starting until he got a sharp "What are you staring at you _monster"_ from Severus. He didn't say anything and left.

* * *

It was the night of full moon and for the first time, Moony was alone. He howled in pain, not the physical pain but the anguish he was feeling from being betrayed by his pals was heartbreaking. He really wished that maybe Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail would hear his howls and join him but his human part was begging him to not call for them. While Moony wanted to see his friends, Remus didn't want to see them.

Two days later Remus headed to see Severus as he did every morning, though Severus didn't like his visit and never talked to him. Remus did it for his own redemption. When he reached the hospital wing, he heard loud voice which he immediately recognized.

"So, you thought by turning Remus against us, you win Snivellus. Tell him to stop this bullshit and come back to us or I'll do something Pomfrey won't be able to fix," James threatened, holding Severus by collar while Sirius and Peter glared daggers at him.

"Leave him alone. Can't you see he isn't the condition to deal with you?" Remus shouted. At this, the three Marauders turn to him.

"What kind of spell he has over you Moony?" Sirius asked

"It called the eye opener, and it's now Lupin to you, Black," Remus shot back. Peter looked at James as if he was waiting for his approval then spoke.

"B-but Remus, he's a loser. Why are you taking his side?" He made Remus's blood boiled.

"You are a loser Pettigrew. You worship a self-centred, spoilt, arrogant bully. Someone who loves to torment others and calls it a _prank_ ," Remus snapped while others were speechless, even Severus. James huffed and went to leave. Just before he reached the door, he turned to Remus and spoke.

"Just remember Lupin, we still know your secret," he said slyly.

"Just when I thought you couldn't stoop any lower, you prove me wrong" Remus scoffed. James scowled, leaving with Sirius and Peter. Turning to Severus, Remus extended his hand.

"Now do you believe me?" He asked. Severus just sighed and shook Remus' hand.

* * *

It was a starry night. Remus sat by the black lake, deep in thought. A lot had changed since he left the marauders. Now he had become another victim of their _practical jokes._ At times he found difficult and unbearable. The pain of loneliness never left him, especially for Moony but as they say, _'_ _every cloud has a silver lining'._ He would find his peace eventually. Just then, someone hugged him from behind catching him off guard. A smooth voice whispered in his ear.

"I see you're moping again. stop blaming yourself. You're not responsible for their deeds." Smiling, Remus turned and gazed up at beautiful onyx eyes.

"You've became a sap, Snape," Remus teased. Severus just rolled his eyes.

"I blame it on your company. Come on now, I've something to show you," Severus said presenting Remus with a broom. Remus eyed the broom in confusion.

"B-but you hate flying"

"I made an exception for you" Severus said, encouraging Remus to ride the broom with the hint of a smile on his face.


End file.
